Navidad sin ti
by Emily Tapfer
Summary: ¿Por qué había tenido que morir precisamente ÉL? ¿Por qué no había muerto Krum? ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué diablos había puesto su nombre en ese estúpido cáliz?..." Historia navideña. Le tengo cariño.


"Navidad sin ti"

"**Navidad sin ti"**

Alzó la copa de cristal y brindó junto con el aire. La llama de la vela, encendida en medio de la mesa, se movió levemente. El reloj cucú dio las doce en punto: ya era Navidad. Emily Tapfer, antigua alumna de la casa Gryffindor, suspiró nostálgicamente, luego de beber un sorbo de champaña muggle. Dejó la copa a un lado y comenzó a cenar en silencio. De fondo, se escuchaba el melancólico sonido de un piano interpretando "Claro de Luna", de Beethoven. Afuera, en las calles cubiertas de nieve pero lejos de su hogar, las familias cantaban villancicos navideños y repartían galletas a todos los que pasaban. Y ella estaba allí, sola, sentada en una gran mesa de comedor, cenando bajo la tenue luz de una vela roja. Jamás había pasado una Navidad sola, aquella era la primera vez… Siempre había estado en compañía de sus padres, de sus amigos o de su novio. Sin embargo, ese año, había decidido estar sola.

Su vida no era la gran cosa, a decir verdad. Tenía dieciocho años de edad y vivía en pequeño apartamento ubicado en un poblado muggle, en los suburbios de Pennsylvania, Estados Unidos. Había dejado la vida mágica hacía ya más de un año, y también se había ido de su país natal –Inglaterra-, dejando atrás a sus padres, a su familia y a sus amigos. Trabajaba como vendedora en una pequeña tienda de antigüedades en el centro de la ciudad, y ganaba el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir. Aún le costaba asimilar el hecho de que estaba sola en ese mundo, sin más ayuda y compañía que ella misma. Pero así lo había decidido, así era mejor. No había ninguna otra manera de dejar el pasado atrás, ese maldito pasado que, a pesar de la distancia, la seguía atormentando… Sí, porque hacía ya bastante tiempo que se había alejado de todo pero, también, hacía más de un año que su novio de siempre, Cedric Diggory, había muerto. …l se había ido, y no volvería jamás…

Suspiró. Dio por finalizada su cena, a pesar de que apenas había probado la comida, y se puso de pie para comenzar a lavar los platos sucios. Su trabajo en casa no era demasiado, ya que no ensuciaba mucho y siempre había sido relativamente ordenada. Sonó su teléfono y, secando sus manos, corrió a contestarlo.

-¿Hola, Em? –era Abby, su amiga de cabello morado y prima de Cedric. La ex Hufflepuff continuaba viviendo en Londres, junto a su hermano Lai y junto a Attis, su novio y ex Slytherin.

-¡Abby!

-¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues… bien, bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu vida con Attis?

Ambas se hablaban cada semana, pero estaba claro que en la vida de la muchacha de cabello morado sucedían cosas más interesantes que en la vida de Emily.

-Bien, yo estoy bien, y mi relación con Attis también, pero… ¿Sabes? Aquí las cosas están un poco mal…Respecto a Ya-sabes-quién, Harry sigue sosteniendo que ha vuelto, y la prensa y el Ministerio insisten en no creerle. Yo le creo, Lai también. Es Attis el que no lo cree. Dice, que si hubiese vuelto, se hubiese enterado por su tío, Lucius.

-Yo también le creo a Potter, Abby. Lo conocí poco, lo mismo que tú, pero creo que lo que dice es verdad.

-Las cosas están difíciles en el trabajo… Cada día hay más ataques a inocentes, y los aurores debemos ir a cualquier hora que nos llamen.

Abygail Katzen era una de las personas más jóvenes en convertirse en Auror. Había conseguido un puesto importante en el Departamento de Aurores en menos tiempo de lo común, y todos trataban de insinuar que lo había logrado con la ayuda de alguien. Pero no era así. Abby tenía talento e inteligencia, y todos lo sabían.

-Cuídate, Abby. Ten cuidado, por favor. No soportaría tener que… perderte a ti también. –dijo Em, suspirando.-

-Descuida, estaré bien. Ahora debo irme, creo que Lai y Attis están peleando nuevamente. ¡Oh, no! ¡Lai quemó la cena!...

La ex alumna de Gryffindor rió, divertida.

-Lai te desea una feliz Navidad, y Attis te manda saludos. ¡Adiós, Em!

-Adiós. ¡Cuídate! ¡Feliz Navidad!

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios: ése llamado le había devuelto levemente la alegría. Retomó su labor de aseo y, una vez terminado aquello, se recostó en su sofá preferido. Abby… ¡cómo la extrañaba! Eran incontables las veces en las que había pensado en regresar a Inglaterra, pero se aferraba a la idea de que en Estados Unidos estaría mejor. Sabía perfectamente que, si regresaba a Londres, a su casa de siempre, todo le recordaría a Ced. Porque para ella todo, desde una simple flor hasta la mismísima luna, en el Reino Unido le recordaba a él.

¿Por qué había tenido que morir precisamente …L? ¿Por qué no había muerto Krum? ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué diablos había puesto su nombre en ese estúpido cáliz!? Abby y Emily le habían rogado durante horas que no lo hiciese, que no se postulara para ese maldito Torneo de los Tres Magos, pues era peligroso y podía salir muy malherido. Pero no, él se dejó llevar por la emoción y todos los demás lo apoyaron… ¡Hasta Lai lo había apoyado! Cedric siempre había sido testarudo, y por lo general no escuchaba demasiado a los demás cuando le decían que algo era peligroso si él creía lo contrario. ¡…Y su sonrisa de triunfo al escuchar que era el Campeón de Hogwarts!

-Y, para peor, mis padres eligieron sacarme de Hogwarts por un mes precisamente para la Segunda Prueba de ese estúpido Torneo… -susurró la muchacha, recordando tiempos que parecían lejanos pero que, sin embargo, sólo habían transcurrido hacía un año.

Aquella era la primera Navidad sin Cedric Amos Diggory. Y cómo lo extrañaba… Parecía ser la más afectada, aunque sabía que no lo era. Sabía que, aunque Lai y Abby a veces aparentaran, ellos lo extrañaban de la misma forma que ella. Conocer a ese apuesto joven castaño había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido en la vida…

_"Era un primero de Septiembre bastante caluroso. El sol quemaba en todo su esplendor, mientras yo trataba de librarme de los tres chalecos que mamá me había obligado a usar, por precaución o simplemente instinto maternal. Puse mi ropa sobre mi único baúl de equipaje, que yacía bajo los pies de Abby. A ella la conocía desde que ambas teníamos seis años, pues vivíamos en la misma calle. Además, mi padre era auror, y su madre también. Pero luego de la muerte de ella, el padre de Abby decidió mudarse de la casa donde habían vivido durante tantos años. Los tres se fueron a otro lugar muggle, en Bristol. Nos comunicábamos por carta, ella, su hermano y yo._

Miley, Kaylee y Angel también estaban con nosotras. Las habíamos conocido fuera del tren, en el Andén, y ya éramos prácticamente amigas. Me senté para luego suspirar y darme cuenta de que el tren se movía. Mis acompañantes gritaron de emoción, yo reí. Pasó aproximadamente una hora, y mi estómago me pedía a gritos comida. Laiódy nos había comentado meses atrás que en el expreso de Hogwarts rondaba una mujer con un carrito de comida que podías comprar. Sí, porque Laiódy había repetido su primer año en Hogwarts, a pesar de que daba la impresión de que era inteligente. En ese entonces, Lai tenía doce años y estaba en otro compartimiento con sus amigos.

Me puse de pie diciendo que iría por comida. Mis amigas asintieron y yo salí del compartimiento. Caminé por el angosto pasillo del tren procurando no caerme, cuando de pronto divisé a una mujer regordeta casi al final del lugar. Me apresuré a llegar a ella para alcanzar algún pastel apetecible. La saludé con una sonrisa y, justo cuando iba a articular una palabra para preguntarle el valor de un panqué que había divisado, sentí cómo mis rodillas se doblaban casi por arte de magia y caía al suelo: me habían lanzado un hechizo. Luego sentí cómo un objeto fino caía al suelo, algo así como una varita. Miré hacia mi izquierda y pude ver que un muchacho de mi edad, de cabello castaño claro y figura alta me miraba sorprendido, con las manos en la boca e ignorando el hecho de que su varita había caído al suelo. Segundos después, recogió su varita.

-¡Lo siento!-me gritó, corriendo con dificultad hacia mí. Cuando llegó, me ayudó a levantarme y me dijo:- ¡Perdóname, te confundí con otra persona!

Me puse de pie con cierta dificultad, pero con su ayuda todo me parecía más fácil. Lo observé y me dije que nunca olvidaría su rostro.

-No importa-le dije- Supongo que deberé acostumbrarme a que me lancen hechizos, ¿no?

Sonrió.

-¿También es tu primer año?-me preguntó mientras sacaba dinero de su túnica para pagar su comida-

-Sí-asentí, observando los pasteles, mientras la mujer del carrito intentaba no reírse de mí.-

-A propósito-dijo él, tendiéndome su mano- Soy Cedric Diggory.

-Emily Tapfer-le dije, tomando su fría mano y estrechándola-

Sonreímos y, en el momento en que iba a pagar mi panqué de chocolate, Ced dijo:

-Oh, no. No permitiré que pagues tu comida. Debo compensar el hecho de que te lancé un hechizo sin motivos.

-¡Oh!-dije- ¡Muchas gracias!

-De nada-sonrió él.-

-¿Sabes?-le dije, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, ya lejos del carrito de comida. …l comía grageas de todos los sabores- Creo que serás un Hufflepuff.

-¿En serio?-estaba feliz por mi comentario.

-Sí. Acuérdate de mí cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador te anuncie para esa casa.

Nos despedimos, ya que habíamos llegado a su compartimiento. Feliz, porque había conocido a una persona nueva, me dirigí al mío. Entré y me senté sonriente para acabar con mi panqué. Les conté a mis amigas lo sucedido y luego comenzamos con otros temas de conversación, como las casas de Hogwarts. Lo único que yo quería era entrar al colegio, conocerlo… Lai nos había hablado tanto a Aby y a mí de él que lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento era el castillo. En ese tiempo, el joven Ced no tenía importancia para mí…"

**Encantador**. Simplemente eso. Cedric siempre había sido encantador, siempre. Desde el primer momento en que Em le había hablado… Todo un caballero. Era prácticamente perfecto: guapo, valiente, buen amigo, amable e inteligente. Pero tenía defectos, y eso estaba claro. No tenía demasiada paciencia, especialmente con ella. Le había enseñado a volar, pero esa gran hazaña le había costado seis años de duro esfuerzo. Pero Ced había querido ayudarla a vencer su temor, y lo había logrado. …l siempre había estado con ella, aunque a veces peleaban por estupideces. Se habían hecho novios durante la última semana del tercer año en el colegio, y en cuarto y quinto habían seguido. Por supuesto, su relación había tenido altos y bajos, pues habían terminado y vuelto unas cuatro veces. En sexto acordaron no olvidarse, pues Emily tuvo que irse, por ese año, de Hogwarts. ¡Le había dolido tanto estar un año separada de él…! Jamás se imaginó que, el año en que lo volvería a ver, él… moriría.

Cuando volvió a séptimo, su relación continuó. Sin embargo, cuando se anunció la fecha de la segunda prueba, Em tuvo que ausentarse del colegio por un mes. Y, al irse, no se hablaba con Cedric debido a una discusión sin sentido. La muchacha se enteró de que él salía con Cho Chang, esa tipa que había estado enamorada de él desde siempre… y, al volver a Hogwarts, no quiso arreglar las cosas con él. Porque el castaño había cambiado: el Torneo había hecho de él una persona más engreída y menos amable.

-Y, por eso, nada iba bien contigo, Ced… -dijo la chica, en voz alta, mirando el techo, como si su novio estuviese en ese momento allí, con ella.

…Pero las cosas se habían arreglado justo antes de la tercera prueba, la prueba del laberinto. El Hufflepuff le había aclarado que la seguía queriendo, que no la había olvidado y que nunca la olvidaría. Que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre la querría. Porque ella había sido su primera novia oficial, porque lo de ellos dos traspasaba fronteras y personas… Y allí, en ese preciso instante, Em sintió que aquella era una amarga despedida. Lo besó con pasión, con ternura, con amor, entregando en ese beso todo lo que sentía por él. Se olvidó del mundo por un momento, creyendo que sólo existían ellos dos. Y ése fue el último beso.

Se incorporó de golpe. No quiso seguir rememorando cosas que sólo la hacían sufrir. Cerró las cortinas del ventanal que se ubicaba justo a un lado del sofá, para no ver cómo caía la nieve. Es que la nieve también le recordaba a él… Sí, Ced amaba la nieve. Siempre le había gustado estar bajo la nieve, cubierto por copitos blancos… junto a Em. Siempre juntos.

-¡Ya basta! –chilló Emily, desesperada- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Dime por qué te fuiste, por qué! ¡Por qué me dejaste sola acá! ¡Por qué te me apareces por todos lados, Ced! ¡Por qué!

Navidad sin él… No podía soportar esa idea. Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo de rodillas, con los ojos empañados y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Su primera Navidad sin él… Sin sus ojos, sin su sonrisa, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin su voz… Estaba sola y, aunque sabía que era por decisión propia, también estaba consciente de que, si hubiese estado acompañada, su dolor habría sido más. Porque habría tenido que fingir felicidad frente a todos, habría tenido que pretender que ya había superado parcialmente la muerte de su novio. Y ella no quería fingir. Porque ya no podía. Porque ya había fingido demasiado durante su séptimo año, ya había pretendido que no le importaba que él estuviese con alguien más… No quería volver a pasar por eso.

Una lágrima escapó de su ojo y fue a parar a sus labios.

-¿Por qué te fuiste…? –susurró, en un hilo de voz.

Cubrió su cara con sus manos y echó a llorar. Sus lágrimas la ahogaban, la dañaban, pero, a la vez, trataban de borrar toda esa angustia que sentía, esa opresión en el pecho que sentía cada vez que observaba una de sus fotografías, o cada vez que leía una de sus cartas. Las lágrimas trataban de evitar a toda costa que ella buscase dentro de sus pertenencias una imagen de él, como hacía cada noche. Tal vez podrían evitarlo, o tal vez no…

Sintió que una suave brisa cálida la envolvía, como en un abrazo. Por un segundo creyó percibir el aroma de Ced, ese aroma tan particular… Y tuvo miedo. Creyó estar enloqueciendo, creyó estar volviéndose totalmente loca… Pero no. Esa sensación era real, sentía unos brazos rodeándola, tratando de reconfortarla… Y, en el silencio de aquella noche de Navidad, escuchó una suave voz masculina que, en un susurro, le decía:

-Estoy aquí, Em. No te he abandonado, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Esa voz… No, no, era imposible… Acaso era…

-¿Ced? –susurró la muchacha, alzando la cabeza, como pensando que el ex Hufflepuff pudiese estar allí, detrás de ella o simplemente en la misma habitación.- Estoy loca… -dijo, riéndose de sí misma.

-_We want to wish you a Merry Christmas…_ -la familia que cantaba villancicos había llegado, al fin, frente a su departamento. Se puso de pie, secando sus lágrimas. Se asomó por la ventana y contempló a las personas, que cantaban felices. Felices…

Se sentó en un sofá, harta ya de sentir pena por ella misma, y cerró los ojos. Tal vez así podría relajarse un rato.

-Em… Por favor, créeme… Estoy aquí… Jamás te dejaré… -de nuevo esa voz semejante a la de Ced. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Miró hacia todos lados, asustada. Casi sin quererlo, pensó que, para comprobar que de verdad esa persona era Ced, necesitaba pruebas. "Haz que una foto tuya se caiga".

-¡Por Merlín! –soltó ella, cubriéndose la boca, al ver que un pequeño cuadro con el retrato del castaño caía al suelo, desde una mesa ubicada justo frente a ella. - ¿E-eres tú? –balbuceó-

-Sí… Entiéndeme… por favor… Sigo contigo… Siempre estaré contigo, Em… Pero debes continuar… Debes volver a Inglaterra.

-Yo… te extraño –dijo, estando plenamente consciente de que le hablaba al aire-

-Lo sé, lo sé… Lamento mucho el haberme ido, pero debes continuar… Vuelve con tu familia…

-Pe-pero…

-Hazlo por mí…

El corazón de la antigua estudiante de Gryffindor pareció detenerse durante unos instantes. Cuando Ced le pedía hacer algo, la frase clave era "hazlo por mí". Porque por él, ella hacía todo. Y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

Se puso de pie de un salto y fue a su habitación. Sacó del armario una gran maleta y sintió que algo cálido le rozaba los labios, como en un beso. Se paralizó.

-Debo irme… -la voz de Ced la envolvió nuevamente.-

-No…

-Nunca te dejaré… Siempre estaré contigo… Sólo créelo, por favor…

Ella asintió. Guardó su ropa en la maleta, mientras, afuera, los villancicos parecían ir apagándose poco a poco. Contempló cómo las cortinas de su habitación se mecían suavemente, estando las ventanas cerradas.

-Feliz Navidad, Diggory… -susurró, sonriendo-

Le pareció escuchar un "Feliz Navidad, Tapfer", y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, como en aquellos años en los que ella y el castaño eran pareja.

Cerró su maleta cuando hubo acabado de guardar las pocas pertenencias que tenía en ella. Se recostó en su cama, rendida. Le parecía increíble que él la hubiese ido a visitar tanto tiempo después de su partida, y que, además, lograse calmarla y hacerla cambiar de pensamiento con tanta facilidad. Pero él tenía ese talento, él siempre lograba tranquilizarla. Y esa no podía ser la excepción, claro está. No sabía con exactitud si él había _estado_ realmente allí, pero, fuese lo que fuese, la había tranquilizado. Y había despejado su mente, pues la muchacha había tomado una decisión: volvería a Inglaterra, con su familia y sus amigos. Porque no podía huir de su pasado, y porque no había nada malo en recordar los buenos tiempos vividos junto a Cedric. Debía recordar lo vivido y no lo que había faltado por vivir. Porque, además, él seguía con ella. En su corazón, en su alma, él no la había abandonado. En algún momento, hacía unos cuatro años, se habían prometido cariño eterno… y esa promesa no iba a ser destruida con la muerte de él. A Ced siempre le había gustado la Navidad, más que cualquier otra época, y quizás por eso la había ido a visitar ese día tan especial. Emily sabía que el muchacho no estaba allí físicamente, que esa Navidad la había pasado sin él… pero él seguía con ella. Estaba allí, y estaría presente en esa y en cada una de las Navidades que faltaban por llegar…


End file.
